LittleBigPlanet Party\Story Transcript
This is the transcript for each level in LittleBigPlanet Party. Beginning Many Pods are going to the Party Planets. Narrator: In LittleBigPlanet, we gather to create Parties, Celebrations and Fun, and we did a Festival called "The Planetary Festival" in which we gather to celebrate all the times a Hero saved Craftworld. We then see Sackbot Park. Narrator: And that Hero is Sackboy, his wooliness have save our lives from The Titans and The Negativitron. And now we have fun and celebr- The place rumbles. Narrator: Oh dear i wonder what's going on there? We then see the Villains from the previous game going in a stampede and the Negativitron appears from the sky. Narrator: Oh no it appears that Craftworld's past threats, are coming to trash the party, run Sackboy! The Negativitron begins to chase Sackboy and then suck up Sackboy and then blows him out. Narrator: Sackboy? Sackboy then get ran over by the other villains. Narrator: SACKBOOOOY!?!? And then The Third Titan take take the camera which cut to pitch black implying that The Narrator is taken away. Party Planets Pre-level Sackboy wakes up and finds that the Party Planets have been ruined. ???: Whoa! This place seems more nuts than everyone’s been talking about. Sackboy turns around and sees three familiar figures: A Sackbot,Hoard and a Hollow checking the place out. Sackboy runs to them. Sackbot: Whoa! Is that really who I think it is? Hollow: I-It’s that Sack thing! Sackboy looks at the Hoard and the Hollow in a demaning face with his/her arms crossed. Hoard: You think we did this? We changed our ways you know. Hollow: W-We’re here for the Planetary Festival but this place seems ruined and empty. Hopefully the mini-games aren‘t delayed for development. TV Monitor shows up from the sky Disk Jerk-Y: And now, time for your regularly scheduled program: "Dice Block Bash" with your host: Disk Jerk-Y! Welcome all you rad sacks of Craftworld; Hope your having a crafty time because we're about to set off on a world tour of fierce competition and hot beats! And now a message for the cloth kids: "I hope you are prepare for a whole new party, one where I'M THE HOST and you do absolutely nothing to take my audience away! In the meantime, If you really want to come to my place, you'll have to compete in a worldwide board game competition. Any player that has won the last board there were in gets to compete in my board! If you really want your precious festival back; It's never to late to register." Disk Jerk-Y: And that's all the time we have, until next time: Don't be a jerk, every song has it's perks! Sackbot: Jeez, this guy is taking it all out on every Sackperson out there. Hollow: M-Making us compete for his entertainment, having an audience to see the competition in person and televising the event, This is far worse than working with the Puppeteer. Hoard: Well it's certainly no Karting race, but I have an idea; what if we competed in the Grand Prix! (Or at least that's what I'm assuming that's the name their going with) One of us is certainly has to move on to the next board, what do you say guys? Sackbot and Hoard were slightly nervous but Sackboy happily nods his head. Hoard: Good, now let's find some competition. Sackbot: I think that floating monitor over here has already registered people and found some competitors. The monitor suddenly shows Sackboy, Sackbot, Hoard, and Hollow and the first board: Sackbot Park. Hollow: W-Whoa there! we're competing against each other?! Hoard: Well, I'm ready for a whole new competition, What about you Sackbot? Sackbot: I'm functional to compete and you? Sackboy nods his head and the four has set off to the Board. Post-Level Sackbot,Hoard and Hollow are praising Sackboy's victory. Sackbot: That sure was a blast! It was way more fun playing with the amazing clothed hero. Hoard: Woo! It was intense, but nothing compared to Karting. Hollow: Y-You did great Sack thing! You definitely are the best of the rest! TV monitor shows up from the water Disk Jerk-Y: Whoa mama! It appears that we have a winner in the house! Our winner is Player one in Sackbot Park! Congrats on your first win, and now your next competition will occur in a old library in Larry Da Vinci's hideout. I heard it's infested by the ghosts of The Gardens and the monsters of The Wedding. Hoard: G-G-GHOST!?!? Hoard runs and hides in a Box. Disk Jerk-Y: So stop your shivering and head on down for the next round! Sackbot: So the next round is happening in old man Larry Da Vinci's place. And it's infested by The Garden ghosts! Hollow: S-Since you are the winner, this is where we part ways. we'll try to repair everything whatever it was that caused the Party Planets devastated. ???: So, you're going to Larry's place, huh? Sackboy turns around to see Sofie and Sebastian. Sofie: Hey-o! What's up, chum. Sebastian: Me and Sofie here were checking out this competition that has everyone going on wild on each other! Sofie: We heard about your victory at Sackbot Park. As soon as they said that only the winner gets to advance, we figured you might need some travel buddies. No trip isn't fun when you invite friends on your adventure. What do you say pal? Sackboy nods his head happily bringing utter joy to the other two chums. Sebastian: Alright, where to next Sofie? Sofie: From what I heard the next competition will be held at Larry Da Vinchi's hideout. Well, what are waiting for? Let's go! Sackbot: I'm coming with ya! Sackboy, Sackbot, Sofie all ride on Sebastian's jeep and drives to the exit of the park. Larry Da Vinci's Hideout Pre-level Sackboy, Sackbot, Sofie and Sebastian are in front of the door Sebastian: Yes! we are finally here! I’m suddenly remembering our training with the Alliance we had to go through. Sofie: '''I’ve heard recent rumors that The King was collaborating with Da Vinci of their Board idea with a little help from Frida by the way and it turned out great. What are we standing here for? Let’s get to it! The four heads inside and are apparently standing in a lit room. '''Sebastian: '''Ah, this is such a nice room. Are those blueprints of Larry’s robot? Lights suddenly turns off. '''Sackbot: OH CODES! Sofie: Hey! Who made the place more darker? Sebastian: '''Who’s grabbing me? Lights turn back on and we see Sebastian went missing. '''Sofie: '''Hey, where’s Sebastian? TV Monitor appears on the paintings '''Disk Jerk-Y: Woo! Ladies and gentlemen, we’re glad you tuned for more intensity cause get ready for the next round! The spookiness,The illusiveness and the clockworks, the next round is in Larry’s haunted library. Who will make it out alive? And now we are getting a call around here, let’s take it: Larry: '''Sack thing help! This redundant man showed out of nowhere and next thing we know we are in cages. He also took control of the robot. '''King: Bless the heavens you will find a way to save us. Sebastian: I’m here too! I’ll be rooting for you guys. Frida: Oh please, save us from this dreaded cage. I don’t want to worry Don Lu. Message sequence ended Sofie: '''Okay now we know what happened to them, we need to know who will we be competing against. '''???: Alas, I have found some worthy opponents. I expect a fair competition. Sackboy and Sofie sees a Wooden Knight as he approached them. Sofie: '''Whoa! Is that a Wooden Knight? '''Sir Wood: Yes i am, but you could call me "Sir Wood" and i'll be your opponent and one of us will win! TV Monitor shows the competitors: Sackboy, Sofie, Sackbot, and Sir Wood. Disk Jerk-Y: Are you ready everyone for Round 2, I sure am. Let the next battle commence! Post-Level Sackboy, Sofie, Sackbot and Sir Wood escape the Hideout. Sackbot: WOOHOO! The nightmare is finally over! Sofie: We did it! Sir Wood: And thanks to me, I made everyone out. Everyone stares at Sir Wood while a cricket noise plays in the background. Sir Wood: '''What? TV Monitor appears from a box '''Disk Jerk-Y: '''Soooooooo, you guys make it out alive? '''Sofie: Yes! Disk Jerk-Y: '''Well congrats! and now your next competition will occur in Victoria's Laboratory, in which you all battle for Dessert and the Wish Maker! '''Sofie: Victoria has a Wish Maker? Sir Wood: Guess that where he wanted us to do! He wants us to wish something good! I won't be able to accompany you four to Victoria's place. Farewell and may I grant you good luck to save us. Sackbot: Yeah! but we still need to save the day, at My creator Victoria's House is not far from us. Sofie: then lets go then. Everyone get to the Train! Sackboy, Sofie, Sackbot walk to the Train. Sofie: Hey wait a second, I feel like someone's missing. Sebastian: HEY! Wait for me! Sebastian jumps on a Bounce pad and lands inside the train Victoria's Laboratory Pre-level Train stops at Victoria's Laboratory and we see Jam everywhere. Sebastian: '''Yum, Jam! '''Sackbot: '''Wait stop! That unusual looking jam, that means... uh oh! Victoria's machine went haywire again. '''Sofie: To make matters worse, The Cake Monsters are back but why. Sackbot: I hope Victoria is okay. Sebastian: Hey, what's that area over there? The four walk into the Board area. Sofie: '''This board is filled with plates of cakes. '''Sackbot: If I recall: Victoria has put on a different method of winning. However further observation is required. Sebastian: Look at that huge cake! We see a huge cake laying in the middle of the board. Sackbot: That is indeed the Champion's Layer. The winner can have a small taste, take a slice or even bring home the entire thing! Somehow we always have enough time to make another one. Sofie: 'Guess that's one way to make this game tempting. '???: My my, it appears my fellow competitors have already developed great tastes. The four looks up and sees Cupcake standing on a stack of doughnuts. Cupcake jumps out of the stack as they fall down and slides down the hill to meet up with the four. Sofie: Oh, It's Cupcake! Cupcake: I didn't expect to see some sacks after what happened to the Party Planets. The trains delivering our Party cakes had to be delayed. Me and a "steamy" friend started looking for Victoria, who had went missing since her machine went haywire. Do you think the machine hay-wiring could be linked to the incident in the festival? Sebastian: Could be. I'm starting to think there is something suspicious about that host we keep seeing. Sofie: We don't know how long it will until the competition is over. Wait, did you say a steamy friend? Cupcake: Yes, I think I lost him. ???: There you are Cupcake! Everyone turns to see Steam Sack Steam Sack: Sorry I got lost. I was making sure the Party cakes don't go bad. Cupcake: Do keep in mind that the Creator curator herself is missing. A yellow Cupcake shows a TV Monitor Sofie: Again? Disk Jerk-Y: Hold on to your Popits because it's time for another televised event, this time in Victoria's Laboratory. If your spectating in person chances are you'll be surrounded in a sweet aroma between baked goods and burnt charcoal. This competition is going to be a piece of cake! And now for some unique rules: Each player would have to use a Wish maker. (Monitor shows them as candle objects.) And light up the candles and claim the most cakes on the board. If you land on the same cake, that cake will level up, granting you to stay in the lead. If more than one player all land on the same cake, they'll have to battle for it in Mini-games. Oh! now a call: Victoria: Oh Sack thing, If your out here, please stop my machine from causing havoc again! Message ended. Cupcake: '''Oh dear. It appears that the machine has trapped Victoria in her Brainwave lab. '''Steam Sack: Does this mean, we have to compete in order to stop what's happening. Sebastian: We got no choice. TV Monitor: Scanning for players TV Monitor scans all the sacks. TV Monitor: (Alarming noises) Error... Error... Too many players in one area. Initiating Player selection. Only the unselected ones spectate. TV Monitor shows Sackboy, Sebastian, Cupcake and Steam Sack and teleports the four selected players in the board and teleport Sofie and Sackbot in a cage. Sebastian: '''Don't worry guys we’ll help you win! Post-Level Sackboy is seen standing on the Champion’s layer '''Steam Sack: '''Aw man, I’ve been worn out of steam. Steam Sack laid down on the floor. '''Cupcake: You’ve put up quite a show lad. Sofie and Sackbot ran to the group Sofie: '''You did it! We got ourselves another profound victory. '''Disk Jerk-Y: '''Well well, that victory was sweet. It appears that the ratings of the competition have gone off the roof. More players are entering which means more competition. Anyways, the next round will be in Bunkum. '''Sofie: '''Bunkum? I’ve heard so much about that place '''Sackbot: '''I’m afraid I must stay and clean up the mess. After that, I will join my fellow Sackbots and rebuild Sackbot Park. '''Sebastian: '''I hope our next opponents will be more of a competition. '''Sofie: '''Trust me, it will. '''Cupcake: Don’t you three have somewhere to be. Sofie: 'Oh right. '???: '''Hey! Up here! Sackboy,Sofie and Sebastian look up to see Newton in his hot air balloon. '''Newton: It’s been splendid to see you here and see Craftworld for the first time. I’ll take you to your next destination: The Stratosphere. Sebastian: '''Should we trust him? '''Sofie: '''I think the history between those two are enough to trust him. Sackboy, Sofie and Sebastian all board on to Newton’s hot air balloon. Bunkum Pre-level Sackboy, Sofie, Sebastian and Newton arrived at the Stratosphere. '''Newton: Behold the Stratosphere! Sebastion: This is THAT world you explored in? Sackboy looks around the familiar places. Newton: '''Well, I actually create the Stratosphere. Not long ago, I did something foolish, unleash a bunch of evil creatures but was stopped by your friend here and the legendary heroes themselves. Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing in their new home. Hot air balloon lands in the Board area and all the Creator curators are all waving for the return of Sackboy. '''Sofie: Wow! Your like, becoming the next hero of the Stratosphere! Sebastian: Yeah dude but hate to cut the reunion but do you know if anyone in here is competing at this board? Newton: Not that I know of.Category:Cutscene